


we, the brightest

by haikyuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuto/pseuds/haikyuto
Summary: Hinata Shouyou, the man who's always driven by his passion for volleyball, finally decides on dropping out. 37 is a proud age to reach in the fields of volleyball! But first, his and Atsumu's tenth wedding anniversary...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 88





	we, the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> it is literally my first fanfiction and the introduction might be a bit sloppy, but bear with me!

July 2033, it's the year of Shouyou's 37th birthday. Over the years of his career, which nearly reached its 15 year mark, he's become an icon in the volleyball world young players could identify with. Their inspiration. His story fuels the burning flames of the youth, more than anybody else in the fields of volleyball. Shouyou had shown multiple times how proud he is of that accomplishment. That is his. His story motivated and showed them, hey, you will get there, grit your teeth till then.

"It is decided?" Bokuto asked bewildered, standing right at the side of Shouyou kneeling on the floor and thoughtfully tracing the different features and soft notches of the ground with his fingers. He had always known that this material was the most ideal ground for playing volleyball on it.

"Yeah. I decided on retiring. On November 16th this year. Leave at the career mark of fifteen years." Shouyou's face wasn't exactly the brightest, but Bokuto could not sense any anger or dissatisfaction. In fact, he genuinely looked satisfied.

"I'm proud of everything I accomplished." Small break.

"I really hate to admit it, but my golden days in volleyball are already in the past." Sighing heavily, he lifted his head to look up, at the roof of the gymnasium of the Jackals.

"It should never end. I wish it would never end. But I can finish with a clear conscience, knowing that I have accomplished everything I wanted to."

He slightly chuckled at the thought of the past twenty-one years with volleyball, at which Bokuto could never not have smiled down. As their connecting driving passion.

"Koutarou, I even managed to beat Tobio in the end! Although I doubt this little rivalry of ours would ever really end. I'm glad about that."

"Did you already tell the couches about it?"

"Of course they are aware of it. Still, the date IS set at the start of the new season, so I doubt I will be able to have my grand last game. I would really like to, though. Finishing this chapter of my life with a blast."

"We will send you off accordingly and make sure the remaining four months will be a blast, Shouyou, don't you worry! It's my duty as your mentor and captain!"

"Now that we are talking about resigning, do you have any particular plans yet?"

"Yeah. The doctors recommended me to retire as well, after the upcoming season."

"Retirement with 39, almost 40... that's a proud number you've got there, Kou!"

"Shou."

Leaning against the door frame into the gym, Atsumu was visibly waiting for his husband, expression soft and full of affection, with a little tone of restlessness, shown in his right hand fingers tapping his left biceps. They had agreed on Atsumu waiting in their car for him, but well, patience was and will never be his greatest strength. In Atsumu's defense, Shouyou might have let him wait a little longer than he originally intended to.

"Kou, we will see ya tomorrow!" Energized, Shouyou jumped up and hurried over to Atsumu, who didn't waste any time and took hold of Shouyou's wrist, practically dragging him out of the gym.

"Hey, wouldja slow down a bit there, 'Tsumu? Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Shou, are you aware what date today is?"

Confused, he reached to his phone in his track shorts and quickly glanced at the date shown on the screen.  
"It's July...11th…Oh."

"Don't tell me ya forgot?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT OUR TENTH ANNIVERSARY!! Atsumu! I'm so sorry, don't be mad, come over here."

The slow process of realization caused Shouyou to have a bad conscience for letting him wait so long and being unaware. On their anniversary of all days.

It was tradition at this point, to have a beautiful date night every year, ever since they got married, on July 11th 2023. They really didn't go overboard with overly romantic stuff, but the anniversary is their special thing where they express their love to each other. Not that they wouldn't do it every other day of the year. It is just what it is. Special.

Sulking and to be honest, a bit disappointed, Atsumu turned his back on Shouyou and crossed his arms in front of his chest, pettily looking up to the bright summer sky. 

If Atsumu is sulking, compliment him endlessly until he is not able to resist anymore.

Shouyou was never really aware of his awe energy he gave off in high school. According to Tanaka, he could easily cheer anyone up, with his genuineness alone, but over the years of experiences in, well mostly Brazil, he deliberately learned to make clever use of that little talent of his.

Sneaking up from behind, Shouyou swiftly wrapped his hands around Atsumu's waist from behind, gently pressing them together and burying his nose into the others neck, the motion immediately catching Atsumu off guard.  
"I can't believe this handsome man has officially been mine for ten years now. Funny thing, all those fans of yers just suddenly backed off. You know why? Cuz I mark my territory."  
Continuing his gentleness, Shouyou's lips traced up and down Atsumu's neck with little pecks, occasionally teasing Atsumu with dirty open-mouthed kisses on the backside of his undercut, which had the taller trembling in the touch of HIS husband. He was his, for thirteen years already, ten years of those married. Wouldn't change the fact that he still feels blessed, though.

"Shou…I reserved us a table in that one fancy African restaurant you wanted to try out months ago…Ya know, the one with the expensive...Billtog, was it?" Sighs and silent groans were scattered all over Atsumu's sentences, as Shouyou only stopped showering his neck with kisses and teasing bites to answer his question.

"Biltong. Popular African dish. Thank you, my love."

Giving one last peck on the red and totally marked neck, Shouyou unwrapped himself from Atsumu and stepped right in front of him, only to go in for a little soft kiss on the lips.

"I will make up to it, I swear."

Atsumu could never be mad at Shouyou for too long, that's simply not possible by nature, he always was the first to reconcile after a fight, which didn't happen very often, still, it did a handful of times.

The typical passengers would not believe those two standing there in front of the MSBY Black Jackals home gymnasium were in their mid to end thirties. Their energy hasn't changed at all. As well as their love. Both still looked as awestruck as their first meeting, whether you refer to their first Inarizaki vs. Karasuno match at the Spring Tournament 2013 or MSBY Black Jackals tryouts. They would never change, would they? Surely. At least Shouyou is confident about it. At least, there was nothing he would let between him and 'Tsumu.

\-------------------------------

"Our reservation is registered under the name Miya." Atsumu instantly replied as they walked into the foyer of the African restaurant. The black woman at the counter whose reply was directed to nodded, quickly looked at the list of reservations and accompanied them to their seats which were located in the very back of the two-level building.

The biggest conflict regarding their wedding wasn't even the invitation list or location, they didn't really care as long as they could have a good night they would enjoy.

No, it was their surnames. Both were persistently claiming the last names of the other, Atsumu wanting to be a Hinata and Shouyou wanting to be a Miya. It was their main problem which unnecessarily held up for more than two months and drove their teammates slowly insane with a torturing pace, until Koutarou came up with his so-called "genius" idea.

\-------------------------------

"Shouyou, I'm telling ya, I wanted to be a Hinata longer than you wanted to be a Miya! For sure! So stop resisting and accept me as me Hinata Atsumu!"

"As if this changes anything, Atsumu! I am not gonna marry you if I do not get your surname!"

"I've come up with an idea, solving your lil fight! Man, I'm such a genius!"

The bickering in the changing room finally came to its end, Sakusa even considered the possibility of thanking Bokuto Koutarou after this, his one and only savior from these too loud idiots which brought him to his own cliff of frustration.

"The one who scores more points in this match will get to take on the surname they want!"

He took it back. Jumping off that cliff was really more appealing. And then he always figured that Bokuto might be socially smart, but no. This was stupid.

"Kou-kun, how is that supposed to work? I'm a setter, he's a spiker. He's bound to score more points directly than me! No, this is absolutely not an option!"

It was pretty lucrative for Shouyou, though.

"Hate to let the opportunity pass by…"

Atsumu dramatically turned towards Shouyou who was in the middle of changing into his jersey, seriously hoping for this kind of competition, since duh, he was gonna win that for sure.

"Shouyou-kun!"

"He's still right about that. It would actually be bugging me if I did something that unfair."

Atsumu wasn't gonna let himself get out-beaten by his boyfriend on his way to become a Hinata, so no, any other solution had to come.

Who could have known that Shouyou plays so dirty though? He managed to "convince", as he phrased it, Atsumu with his persuasion, making him Miya Shouyou from their day forward…

\-------------------------------

"Dropping out…"

This little topic already caused them more than fights that could have been easily avoided. Atsumu, resting his head on his left hand, reached for Shouyou's opposite hand with his right hand and held it, thoughtfully stroking over its back.

"Atsumu, can we avoid that topic right now? Your food is about to get cold." Shouyou whispered as he ate his dish, man, foreign food is great.

"I just…" His face displayed a lot of confusion and he probably doesn't know how to describe his emotions, Shouyou figured. Setting down his spoon, he reassuringly pressed Atsumu's holding hand lightly and lifted Atsumu's chin with his now empty hand, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes which reflected his uncertainty.

"'Tsumu, talk to me. You probably don't wanna drop out as soon, and probably don't want me to as well-"

"If ya drop out, I will be doing the same thing."

Dumbfounded, since it was the absolute last thing he expected out of his husband's mouth, Shouyou dropped his hand and stared at Atsumu open-mouthed, who seemed to regain his cocky confidence. Still holding hands, Atsumu raised them up and entwined them together, slightly leaning over the decorated square table they had been eating on.

"I won't let ya go out without me, Shou, we will end our careers together. What will be the plans you have for after that?"

Still stunned but steadily regaining his breath, Shouyou couldn't help but smile brightly, Atsumu's face was priceless, taking in the endearing sight in front of him.

"That was something I wanted to discuss with you! Hmm, we probably have enough money for, let's say, three years of average living style. Depending if we wanna continue those interviews though. I guess we will probably get many requests after the news is getting spread. After that, you could probably make the half-time modeling into something more! I could try myself at coaching volley for a high school, how about that?! Doesn't it sound awesome?!"

"Shouyou, I have a suggestion."

"What would that be, 'Tsumu? Fill me in!"

"Let's move somewhere else."

"Uiii, like a house? Countryside, outside of Osaka, maybe?"

"Like another continent…"

Why is Atsumu suddenly taking him by surprise every time he opens his mouth? Ain't he done startling him yet?

"Weren't you the one refusing to move out any time soon because "Kansai region's ma home"?"

"I found another one, someone much more important than some damned piece of land."

The indication blew Shouyou's mind, so much shaken up that he was sure that he would floor himself if he would even try to stand up to jump him.

Resting his head on his palm, still smiling wide, he asked.  
"'Tsumu… Where is all that sweet talk coming from?"

Slowly waving their hands along the music played in the background, Atsumu mumbled something Shouyou was only able to catch snippets of.  
"Couldja repeat that, my dear 'Tsumu?"

"I am not pressuring you or anything, like I just said, it was a suggestion. I'd surely enjoy myself anywhere with you by my side."

"Pffff- Atsumu, you smooth lil dumbass!"

Shouyou could not contain his laughter for longer, bursting out, practically beaming at this point. Atsumu pouted a bit at that reaction, he WAS pouring his heart out here.

"I'm sorry, 'Tsumu, but where did that attitude come from?! You looked so soft and adorable right now! And kind of...vulnerable…"

Calming down and kind of feeling guilty for laughing, Shouyou now silently sat in front of Atsumu who was avoiding the glances he threw at him.

"It's okay, Shou…We do not have to live somewhere outside of Japan if you don't want to. I just, thought that it would be a nice experience to make alongside you. I know you probably don't wanna leave because of your mother's dea-."

"Let's… just talk about that at home! You haven't even touched your food, weren't you the one complaining about nearly starving on our way here? Come on, or should I feed you like a toddler?"

"Nah, I can eat for myself."

They ate and ate silently, and with time the ice between them broke and both forgot about their prior topic, enjoying their conversations and food to its fullest.

\-------------------------------

"Hey, Shou, did ya like the food?"

"Yes! It was the best I had eaten in a while! Although, to be honest I may have expected a bit more from it..."

"You better have liked it, this was expensive as shit."

Walking outside, they were greeted by the chilly atmosphere of a typical summer evening, creating a dazed mood around them and the people around. There were many people standing outside on the market square, some even dancing with their significant other to the music of a little band of three guys, be it a gay couple or straight one. July 11th 2023 is not only their wedding day, it also happened to be the day of the legalization of homosexual marriage in Japan. The day people in the mostly homophobic Japan began accepting the love of two individuals, even if they shared the same gender. Atsumu and Shouyou immediately took advantage of that, not wasting any time to celebrate.

"It is so beautiful!" The sight of everyone's pure happiness made Shouyou shed little tears filled with emotion, smiling at remembering the "activism" he and Atsumu encouraged at the Black Jackals press conferences.

"May I, Mister Miya Shouyou?"

Offering his hand, Atsumu smiled fondly at him, clearly taken by the atmosphere as well, to be seen at his slightly soaked eyes.

Teasingly grinning, Shouyou reached out to take hold of Atsumu's hand, letting him draw him close.  
"You may, Mister Miya Atsumu."

Despite all the bright and colorful street lights shining down on them while they are dancing to this incredibly upbeat music, why were they still the brightest amongst all of these? Forgetting all their fights and disagreements in the volume of the music, because who does really care? They have each other. Disagreements always will be easy to solve, feeling mad at each other for long? Something they won't ever know.  
I mean, if they can survive together for 10 years of marriage, they can go through literally anything, couldn't they?

\-------------------------------

"'Tsum?"

They were lying on their bed in their little but comfortable apartment, already had got rid of their clothes and clutching against each other, Shouyou's head against Atsumu's chest and his still excitedly beating heart, in an attempt of falling asleep in the arms of the other. Dancing around for three hours straight can be more exhausting than one can imagine. Though, there might have been some little passionate makeouts behind the several festival stands between those dances. And a bit of liquor as well. Just a bit.

"What is it, Shou? Still got something on your heart?"

"Let's move to Brazil. Every other detail is not important. We, together, got that? Natsu has her boyfriend here and I will be alright with, you know, not being near my mother's grave."

Light-heartedly snickering and gaining enough energy, Atsumu moved slightly to press a clumsy and drowsy kiss on Shouyou's forehead.

"If that ain't obvious enough already, ya know you've got me wrapped around your little finger."

There was a short break in between, which in contrast of expectation, wasn't even awkward at all, both just nuzzling and enjoying the comfortable and domestic mood creating itself around them.

"Atsumu?"

"Hmm, what is it now? Shou, we haven't dropped out yet, tomorrow's practice is gonna be draining, Coach Foster has his infamous "monster plan" on schedule. We should at least try to sleep."

"You are my home as well, 'Tsumu."

Loosening his grip around Shouyou's shoulders to be able to look at his face directly, Atsumu gazed at him whose eyes looked like they were just about to close.

"Understood my indication at dinner today, huh?"

Tiredly smiling, Shouyou nodded, entwining their legs even further and clutching against Atsumu. Just as exhausted, Atsumu slowly drew him in again, pressing his nose into Shouyou's hair, and affectionately whispered.

"I better be, Shou."


End file.
